His Butler, Unknown
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: Ever since Sebastian left Ciel and his contract, he has decided to move on to the least demon expected-Claude. He has to get used to it. But something in Ciel's mind tells him that something is coming back. Will Claude take his soul or does he have other intentions? [Warning-Rated M for some Lemon chapters]
1. His Butler, New

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything of it. I only own the document.**

* * *

 _"What? You...want to sign a contract with me?" Claude's voice echoed off the hallway's walls._

 _Ciel stared at him emotionlessly. "Yes, is that not what I clearly stated?"_

 _"I'm just," Claude paused. "This is not ordinary."_

 _"I am simply looking for a new butler." Ciel replied._

 _"But what about Sebastian?" Claude protested._

 _"He broke the contract," Ciel said. "More to say, he simply left me and never came back."_

 _"Then, we have a deal?" Claude smirked._

 _"I suppose." Ciel stopped._

 _"Then I will ask you-where would you like your contract symbol?" Claude tilted his head._

 _"I don't care where-just somewhere where it's the most powerful." Ciel responded._

 _"Greedy," Claude replied. "Then so it shall be on your left eye. I'm supposing you'd like your right eye back."_

 _"Whatever," Ciel stated. "Just put it wherever it's the most powerful."_

 _"If you wish," Claude's demonic hand reached out to Ciel's left eye._

 _Ciel tried not to scream, as his left eye burned with the contract seal. His right eye had turned to normal._

 _His left eye was bleeding._

 _"Bring me to the Phantomhive manor." Ciel sternly said. "Oh, and burn down the Trancy manor. I've no use of it."_

 _"Yes, your highness." Claude replied as he scooped up his master, burning down the Trancy manor as he dashed the the Phantomhive estate._

* * *

 ** _At The Phantomhive Estate..._**

 _"We're here," Claude said as he let go of Ciel, letting him stand._

 _"Thank you. Do you need a tour of the manor, or are you fine?" Ciel replied._

 _"A tour would be good. It might take a while to get used to this estate." Claude bowed his head._

 _"Then come with me." Ciel said, grabbing Claude's hand and walking into the manor._

 _Ciel opened the wide, cedar doors. He noticed the servants were standing in his way._

 _"What is he doing here?" Baldo scowled, crossing his arms._

 _"Welcome back!" Finny smiled._

 _"Is he Sebastian's friend?" Mey-Rin stared at him, blushing._

 _"He's my new butler. Thank you, Finny. And no, he is not Sebastian's friend. In fact, he's his arch-enemy, you could say." Ciel chuckled, leaning on Claude's arm._

 _"What happened to Sebastian?" the servants asked._

 _"He simply left me and never came back since." Ciel silently responded._

 _"Oh," they replied, walking away as they went back to work._

 _"This is the main hall." Ciel spread out his hand, showing Claude. They walked upstairs._

 _"This is my room," Ciel pointed to the door on the left side. "And that is your room." Ciel pointed to the end of the hallway on the right side._

 _"Must it be so far," Claude sighed, pushing up his glasses._

 _"Why? Does it bother you?" Ciel smirked, but returned to his emotionless state._

 _"No, not at all." his glasses glared for a moment, but returned to normal._

 _"Good." Ciel nodded. "The rest of the bedrooms are for the guests."_

 _"May I ask where the servants sleep?" Claude asked._

 _"Here, let me show you." they walked downstairs, behind the main hall and into the hallways._

 _"Right there." he pointed to a door._

 _"And the kitchen?"_

 _"I'm getting to it."_

 _They walked down the dark hallway, as candles flickered from the walls. They walked for a while._

 _"Here." he opened the door, showing Claude the kitchen._

 _"This is bigger than I presumed," Claude rested his hand on his chin._

 _"I suppose," Ciel shrugged._

 _They went back as Ciel showed Claude the last room._

 _"That is the basement. None of the servants are allowed in there. Only the head butler and the master. Also, here is a key. It can unlock any room in the manor."_

 _"Thank you." Claude bowed, as he went up to his room._

 _"Let the games begin," Ciel smirked, as he blew the candle out, darkening the hallways._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction. (No, this is not that bonus story I was talking about. This is just another side story besides 'That Night.')_**

 ** _Check Out My Twitter Page!_**

 ** _~50ShadesofCiel/Ciel Phantomhive_**


	2. His Butler, A Teacher

**_Claude's POV_**

* * *

 _His master had asked him to bring some morning tea to his room. Not once did Alois request this. He had memorized all of the rooms, especially the basement, the master's room, and the office. He knew why the servants weren't allowed in the basement. In there held things that should not be seen by the naked eye. He prepared the tea for his master as he walked into his room._

 _"Master, it is morning. The tea will be done shortly." Claude clapped his hands together, as he grabbed a white shirt, slipping it onto Ciel's thin body. He stared at his figure. It was pale and smooth, like a porcelain doll. He remained quiet as he buttoned up his shirt. He then grabbed his master's socks, pants, and shoes as he slipped them on one by one._

 _"I will be back." Claude bowed, as he rushed downstairs, grabbing the tea set and rushing back up to his master's room._

 _"Today we will be having some Ruanzhi tea, a lightly but savory flavor, from the Fujian Province. Refreshments are available if you'd like." he poured the tea into the cup, as he handed it to Ciel._

 _Ciel took a sip and held out his hand. "I need more sugar. 5 cubes, to be exact."_

 _"Yes, your Highness." Claude nodded as he grabbed 5 cubes of sugar, handing them to his master._

 _"What is the schedule today," Ciel questioned, as Claude slipped on his trench coat, tying a blue ribbon into a thin bow._

 _"We will be receiving a guest this afternoon, followed by a dance lesson in the morning. There is not much else." Claude responded in time, as he handed Ciel his cane._

 _"Who is this guest?"_

 _"I was not informed on who, but I will investigate if necessary or if you order me to." Claude said._

 _"Then that will be all. Bring me to the dance lesson's room." Ciel coldly stated._

 _"Yes, your Highness." Claude nodded as he lead the way._

* * *

 ** _OOC_**

 _Ciel stared at the empty room. The only thing sitting there was a stand and a piano._

 _"Where is my teacher?" Ciel asked._

 _"I am your sensei, we do not need money wasted on a questionable private teacher." Claude responded._

 _"I see," Ciel sighed as Claude walked to the middle of the room._

 _"Your hand goes like this, and the other like this-" Claude gently placed Ciel's left hand on his shoulder, and his right on his waist._

 _"Make sure your steps are clear and smooth," Claude informed him._

 _"I'm trying!" Ciel growled back, avoiding to step on Claude's foot._

 _"That's it, you're doing much better." Claude smiled._

 _"You're just too tall," Ciel huffed._

 _"Then suppose I make you taller?" Claude remarked._

 _"And how?" Ciel questioned as he moved along with Claude's footsteps._

 _Claude smirked. He simply replied- "A diet."_

 _Ciel widened his eyes. "A diet? What kind of earl goes on a diet?"_

 _"My previous master did." Claude replied._

 _"I presume it was Alois?" Ciel asked._

 _Claude nodded. "Correct you are."_

 _"Why is that piano here," Ciel pointed quickly to the piano, before he lost his balance._

 _Claude caught him from falling, as they leaned closer._

 _"Music is a fine art. I expect myself to teach you, and I expect you to learn."_

 _"I suppose." Ciel stated, as Claude lifted him up, back to his position. They continued dancing until a sudden knock from the front door startled them._

 _"I will be right back, your highness." Claude bowed, before opening the door._

 _"Bring me with." Ciel informed him. Claude looked back, smirking as he scooped up Ciel._

 _"Then the Earl of Phantomhive best keep his guard up," Claude silenced him, putting his finger to the master's lips._

* * *

 ** _This wasn't so hard to think of along the way, as I am off to a good start. (Perhaps one day this story might get 1000 views as well.)_**


	3. His Butler, Defending

_Claude arrived at the front door. He expected for the guest to come in. He opened the doors, only to see a man dressed in a black cloak and hat, his face veiled by darkness._

 _"And what would your name be, sir?" Claude questioned._

 _"Sebastian." he croaked._

 _"Sebastian Michaelis."_

 _Two more words croaked out of his mouth. Claude straightened his posture, readying to defend his master._

 _"My master has nothing to do with you, you demon." Claude protested._

 _Sebastian took off his cloak and hat, revealing a blood stain on his suit._

 _"I know. I came here to inform him of something." Sebastian smirked._

 _"Whatever it is, just tell me. We are currently taking dance lessons, perhaps piano." Claude mocked._

 _"Ciel, that demon is not good for you. He is a spider, and spiders are poi-"_

 _" **Shut up!** " Ciel screamed, plugging his ears. "You are not my butler anymore! Claude is!"_

 _"Oh dear, he seems to have brainwashed your memory, poor human." Sebastian worried._

 _"He has not! He has been more loyal than you have!" Ciel screeched at him._

 _"Loyal? I have been loyal to you for all these years." Sebastian smiled._

 _"Then why did you leave me to die, you idiot!" Ciel slapped Sebastian's cheek harshly, as the demon backed away, blood dripping from his hand._

 _"I simply got bored." Sebastian replied._

 _"Well you are no longer my butler." Ciel pouted._

 _"Oh? But the contract symbol is still there-"_

 _"You're wrong." Claude interrupted. "Look, his right eye is normal."_

 _"And his left eye, the one covered?" Sebastian questioned._

 _"That's where the contract symbol is." Ciel informed._

 _"See, Claude? His soul belongs to me." Sebastian smirked._

 _"I wouldn't say so," Claude removed Ciel's eyepatch and brushed his bangs from his eye, as the same symbol on Claude's hand glowed dully._

 _Sebastian's eyes widened. "Young master? You signed a contract with him?"_

 _"Yes. I no longer feel the need to use you as my chess piece. Checkmate," Ciel's voice echoed in the main hall._

 _"You foul spider, first brainwashing him, poisoning, and then trickery?" Sebastian scowled._

 _"I did nothing. I am nothing like you, Michaelis. I am more **worthy** then your sorry soul ever will be. You are nothing to him anymore. It doesn't concern you, and never will it again. Now leave me and my master alone, the Earl needs to sleep." Claude coldly stated, as he slammed the front doors on Sebastian._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading it! It took forever to come up with this, since I'm in school right now and I'm still working on Chapter 8-10 for 'That Night.' I hope your understand and keep up with the manga!_**

 ** _Until Next Time, My Bone Biscuits!_**


	4. His Butler, Silent

_He stared at the front door. Everything was over. His master had betrayed him, or so he thought that he betrayed him, Claude was his new butler, and his contract symbol was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Perhaps I may have not been a loyal dog," Sebastian questioned himself._

 _"After all, demons have no feelings. We only crave for souls to eat. And I haven't eaten in so long." Sebastian sighed as walked out of the Phantomhive yard._

 _"I intend to win you back, Phantomhive." Sebastian swerved his eyes to the manor. "And I will make a feast out of you."_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter! One thing I forgot-This and the past chapters are flashbacks. The next chapters will not be flashbacks._**

 ** _How to tell if it is a flashback-_**

 ** _Italics-Yes_**

 ** _No Italics-No_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	5. His Butler, Surprising

_It has been a while since Sebastian has been here,_ Ciel thought.

"Bah, who needs that stupid demon." he pushed that thought back.

"Master, you have piano lessons." Claude peeked into his room, his eyes widening a bit.

"Just clean up the mess for now." Ciel pouted.

Claude walked into the room as he cleaned it up neatly but fast, as Sebastian would.

"You know," Ciel stated. "You are a lot different than Sebastian."

"Again you are correct," Claude slightly smiled.

"For starters, you get the job done quickly and neatly. Second, you don't smartly remark about everything and you're silent. That's a real Phantomhive butler." Ciel crossed his arms, smiling as he patted Claude on the head.

"Indeed." Claude bowed, as he buttoned up Ciel's shirt, finishing up the mess.

Claude slipped on his master's clothes, waiting for a question or response.

"When are we starting the piano lessons," Ciel paused for a sigh. "And I'm planning to host a ball today."

"We are actually starting in a few minutes." Claude replied. "And that can be worked into our schedule. Perhaps at 7:30 p.m or 8:00 p.m?"

"8:00 p.m is fine. Now, onto piano." Ciel hopped out of his bed, as he opened the doors, walking out.

* * *

Ciel was playing on the piano. Claude watched him as his hands glided across the keys.

"It seems you already know everything," Claude remarked.

"I suppose. I've played quite often when I was a child," Ciel said, his eyes drooping.

"Interesting. May I ask, what will the theme for the ball be?" Claude asked.

"I decided to change it into a party. I don't know, something with wine and such." Ciel responded quietly.

Claude nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving Ciel by the piano himself.

"Claude?" Ciel whispered.

He turned back to face the young master. "Is there something you need?"

"Could you...sleep with me tonight?" Ciel quickly puffed, blushing as he continued to play the piano.

"Yes, your highness." Claude simply replied, as a smile spread across his face as he closed the doors behind him.

* * *

 ** _That was a hint of lemon there, if you paid attention. I will simply state at the top of the chapter if it contains lemon content, so if I were you, if you do not enjoy these things, please do not read any further than this. It is not my fault if your life is scarred or ruined. Continue on if you are fine with it or if you're 18 or up._**


	6. That Butler, Irresistible

**[WARNING-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON CONTENT-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]**

* * *

Ciel walked to his room by himself, as he held a candle in his right hand. Its illuminating light reflected off the walls. He sighed as he opened his room's doors.

And there was Claude, sitting in the bed, waiting.

"I am here, master." Claude replied.

"Then I will be sleeping. Good night." Ciel quickly stated, as he jumped into the bed.

Claude stared at the boy, so small and fragile. He just loved the way he treated him, taming a demon.

He laid down on his side, facing the opposite direction of Ciel. They slept there in silence for a while.

"Claude..." Ciel whispered. "I'm cold..."

The little boy clung to Claude's chest. He started to feel like he was Alois. No- he was different. He seemed more demanding, more-

 **Pleading.**

Claude stared at the boy. "Is something troubling you, master?"

"I always wanted to know that feeling of calling someone's name, waiting for them to save you." Ciel said.

Claude stared at him.

"I could show you," Claude whispered in his ear. "But I won't hold back."

Ciel was about to ask what he meant, but he was silenced by a sudden, passionate kiss.

"This is that true feeling..." Claude said, ripping Ciel's clothes off, tearing off his master's pants, as well as his.

Claude looked down at Ciel, positioning him to face him. Claude went into the little boy, as a little moan escaped from Ciel's mouth-Not of pleasure, but of pain and confusion. Claude went closer to him, licking his neck.

"There's no escaping now." Claude whispered into his ear, as Ciel's eyes widened with fear.

Claude smirked, looking down as Ciel bit his lips, trying not to scream.

"Say it." Claude's yellow eyes deepened. "Say my name."

Ciel's eyes teared up, as his mouth opened faintly.

"C-Claude..." his voice trailed off, asking him to stop.

"Say it louder." Claude's smile widened more sinister.

"Claude!" Ciel screamed, his head flinging backward.

"Good boy." Claude finished with an inhuman thrust, as Ciel screamed, tears flying.

* * *

"Good morning, master. Your tea is ready." Claude walked into the room.

There was Ciel on the bed, his back slumping as his cold, lifeless eyes stared at the covers.

"Is something wrong, master?" Claude asked, as he sat by him.

Ciel suddenly looked at him with wide, feared eyes as he jolted to the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps I may have gone over the limit," Claude questioned himself.

"I didn't mean that kind of saying your name..." Ciel teared up, shivering violently. "I meant feeling safe. But I'm scared. I'm scared of you d-"

Claude suddenly hugged him, Ciel widening his eyes.

"I should've asked what way you meant it, I am truly sorry." Claude clung tighter on his shoulders.

He fell to the floor, on his knees, bowing.

'"You may punish me." Claude drooped his head to the ground silently.

Ciel stared at him, before patting his head.

"I can't. I just can't do that to someone I care about." Ciel sobbed, falling to the ground and grabbing Claude, hugging him tight.

Claude's eyes finally opened. He realized what he meant. He stood there in silence, before returning the hug.

"Yes, your highness." he simply replied.

* * *

 **That took a while, gomen'nasai! I was working on a project for school, and I took a crap load of my time carefully drawing out the displays and whatnot. I am sorry for not working on 'That Night', I will finish it soon though. Thank you for wasting your time reading this and other stuff.**

 **Kik~Lil_Alois**

 **Twitter~50ShadesofCiel**

 **Vine~50ShadesofCiel**


	7. That Butler, Caring

Ciel woke up, swerving his head around his bed.

His head ached from all those sweets he ate yesterday...

"Claude..." Ciel rubbed his eyes. "I feel sick..."

Claude came walking in the room, with a mysterious bottle.

"Master," Claude stated. "You must take medicine."

Ciel scowled, opening his mouth as Claude slipped in the spoon.

"Ach," Ciel shivered. "It tastes like cats."

"I suppose," Claude shrugged.

"Claude," Ciel started. "About yesterday..."

Claude silenced him with his finger.

"It's ok, I forgive you. And, it's in the past already. You have to move on or there will be nothing left of you, your highness." Claude remarked.

"You're right," Ciel chuckled. "It's nothing now. I just need to look towards the future. Someday."

Ciel's face brightened as he stared at his butler.

"Let's go for a walk." he stated.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the long wait! (And the short chapter, I was just summarizing up some junk.)**

 **And, the next few chapters will be flashbacks, just remember-**

 **Yes-Italics**

 **No-No Italics**

 **It's that simple. (Btw, it may take a while for me to writ the next chapters, I HAVE to continue on 'That Night', cause my friend was bugging me all day, saying I need to write the next chapters soon. I promised her I would, so I just finished up this one. Thank you for wasting your time on this and the incredible amount of patience you people have. Have a great day, and don't get on my dark side-I carry scissors everywhere in school!**


	8. That Butler, A Betrayer

_"I think I'm quitting the contract," Sebastian sighed as he looked at the Grandfather clock, as it ticked back and forth._

 _"And why is that so?" Ciel muttered, sipping a cup of tea._

 _Sebastian shook his head. His crimson eyes met his master's._

 _"I am simply bored. There is nothing interesting anymore about you." his lips croaked._

 _Ciel scowled, as he sat up from his chair. He glared back at Sebastian, but ignored his reaction._

 _"Then why don't you use your 'demonic' powers to start something, you imbecile." Ciel replied._

 _Sebastian smirked._

 _"If that is your command," he questioned._

 _Ciel growled as he stared Sebastian fiercely._

 _"_ _ **That**_ _is a command." he coldly stated._

 _Sebastian blankly stared at his master, before a small smirk slipped onto his face as he fell to the floor, kneeling on one knee._

 _"Yes, my lord." Sebastian simply responded, before dashing out the window. Ciel was startled as he ran towards the open balcony doors._

 _"Sebastian?" Ciel yelled. "Sebastian? What in the name of the Queen are you doing? Sebastian! I demand you to come back here_ _this instant_ _! Don't make me punish you! SEBASTIAN!" he screeched._

 _"Sebastian?" his eyes blinked in confusion._

 _His butler had left him alone. Was this a joke, or was he simply following his command?_

 _He stared at the balcony doors, as he shook his head._

 _This was betrayal. That foul demon, how dare he disobey him._

 _He growled as he walked out of his office._

* * *

 **I haven't finished Chapter 8 for 'That Night' yet (I did)**

 **I just need to upload it from my kindle, but I don't have it right now. I will get to that right away, so sorry!**

 **Thanks for wasting your time reading my fanfiction, though! :)**

 **Hope you have a great weekend, and I will soon be showing my cosplay side~**

 **Goodbye, my little bone biscuits 3**


	9. That Butler, Irresponsible

**Ciel's POV**

* * *

"Did your previous master die?" Ciel asked his butler.

He stared at him, as Claude sighed.

"I suppose you could say that," his butler motioned with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"He's-" his butler's voice trailed off.

"He's a demon now."

Ciel stopped. Flashbacks replayed in his head. He was never informed about it. How dare his butler keep it a secret from his master. He held his head with his hands, his mind spinning around and around in confusion.

"Master?" Claude asked. "Is something troubling you again?"

"Where is Alois." Ciel growled. He couldn't believe it. "Or more of, could you kill him?"

His butler smirked, as he thought to himself.

"Of course, your highness." he simply replied.

"Good." Ciel stated. "Now go kill him, and that's an order. Immediately."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Master," his butler called from the front door. "I have followed your command. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Bring me some tea-Earl Grey tea." Ciel responded.

* * *

Ciel growled as he splashed the tea onto his butler's face.

"It tastes like crap. It's flavorless, and-"

Ciel fell to the floor, as his butler stood beside him.

"It's alright, master." his butler informed him. "You will wake up soon."

* * *

"Mn.." Ciel grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he swerved his head around?

And right next to him in bed,

Was his butler, Claude.

"What?" Ciel caught his head. He was quite dizzy, at the moment.

"Claude..." Ciel growled.

"What happened? And _what_ are you doing in _my bed_?"

His butler sat up, as he turned to face him.

"Let's just say we had some fun," he smirked, giggling as he covered his mouth.

" _Fun_?" Ciel questioned. " _What Fun_?"

Claude couldn't stop giggling.

"Oh, we did _this_ and _that_ ," he blushed.

" _This_ and _that_? _THIS_ and _THAT_?!"

"Of all of the demons above **and** below," Ciel screeched. "How **drunk** are you?!"

"Oh ho-ho-ho~" his butler merrily said, before fainting face-first onto the covers.

" _Oh dear god._ " Ciel covered his face with his hands, sighing as he wondered what he meant.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading His Butler, Unknown! I am thinking of a sequel or something like that. I'm also finishing up That Night, The Butler In Black, An Old Acquaintance, and the others I haven't listed.**

 **Comment, Share, Follow, Fav, etc!**

 **Goodbye, My Lovely Bone Biscuits!**


	10. Author's Note & Update

**I'm sorry if this series was short, but I had to end it!**

 **BUT I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, maybe a oneshot or just a longer series perhaps.**

 **You choose, then! Just write in the review section under the Author's Note chapter!**

 **As always, cya next time my lil' bone biscuits!**

 **~Oniichan**


End file.
